


Always the One

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And they were soulmates, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Quark is whipped, Risa - Freeform, Spoilers, making things out of clay, they're in love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Quark and Odo take a trip to Risa for their honeymoon.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Series: Pride Month 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Always the One

It took ten years for Odo to return, months of denial of feelings, three years of a relationship, and five different proposals for them to be where they are now. Odo’s reading a book on his padd and Quark is lounging in bed just watching him. Who reads books on their honeymoon when their newly wed is five feet away? Odo does. 

Yet, Quark can’t find himself complaining. He wouldn’t be Odo if he didn’t do stuff like that. Yes, Odo didn’t exactly come back the way he left. There was some sort of new confidence in him. Maybe that’s what happens to a guy when they save their race from genocide? Quark wouldn’t know for sure though. 

When Odo returned, he went to Quark. Odo-like apologized for not giving Quark a proper goodbye a decade earlier. Then, he went and got his job back… sort of. He was more half ambassador half chief of security. It was confusing and he didn’t like it. Reminded him that while everyone else is moving up in the world he’s still here, same bar and same annual income. Nog was a commander now, Rom was a successful Grand Nagus, Jake was some sort of acclaimed writer who followed Nog wherever he went. Garak too even. An influential figure on the new Cardassia. If Garak of all people could be more accomplished than Quark then he must be doing something wrong. 

And Quark tried to come up with some way to bring a name to himself. He even tried the “my brother is the Grand Nagus” card, but no one bit. It felt as if he stuck. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s felt this way either. He looked into his finances, trying to see if he could branch out, possibly make a chain. Not enough latinum to spare. Too risky. He tried to sponsor Jake’s writing, but then remembered that dumb hu-mans don’t use currency. Nothing was a go. 

But then Odo came back. Didn’t do much for Quark financially, but he had Odo back. His, admittedly, best friend. The guy he’s been in love with for way too long. His greatest rival and enemy. Perhaps there could be a thrill again. A challenge. In all honesty though, he just liked knowing that Odo was back and not dead. 

Quark doesn’t know exactly how confessions came out. It just happened all of a sudden. He was first, embarrassingly enough. A long day and no patience for Odo’s taunts. It had come out accidentally. He’ll never forget Odo’s face. Or, the feeling of Odo’s lips against his. It was odd, Odo’s lips, but not an odd he opposed. Quark’s all up for new experiences. 

“You should forget about that book and come over here instead,” Quark finally says. 

Odo looks at him. “And do what? Sleep with you? Haven’t you had enough?” Odo replies impatiently. 

And yes, Quark of all people was a bit tired of it, but he’d rather have Odo’s attention than that book. “Odo, it’s our honeymoon and you’re reading! Have some class!”

Odo scoffs. “Class? Look who’s talking.”

These are the moments Quark missed when Odo was gone. His never-ending insults and taunting. It was fun. Besides, doesn’t being able to tease your partner build a stronger relationship? Maybe that’s why they’ve been able to be together after all those years of Odo’s absence. 

Quark climbs out of bed and walks up to Odo, taking the device out of his hands. “Odo, we’re on Risa. We should be doing something.  _ Together. _ ”

“And prank me with a  Horga'hn again? I think not.”

Quark laughs, thinking back to yesterday. “That was funny! You just have no sense of humor!” He gets serious again, knowing bringing up yesterday will make Odo even more distant. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Now, what do you want to do? Anything.”

“No beach.”

Quark makes sure he doesn’t roll his eyes. Not like they’re on Risa or anything, known for its beautiful beaches. He’s starting to think he should’ve been more creative and Odo-friendly for this romantic getaway. 

“Alright. Sunscreen is gross anyway,” Quark replies, trying to be the reasonable husband. 

_ Husband.  _

“There’s some sort of padd with a program somewhere,” Quarks says, looking around absentmindedly. He might’ve thrown it some place, thinking he’d have Odo in bed with him the entire time instead of participating in activities. A poor lustful decision on his part. 

  
  


Odo picked clay sculpting. Quark doesn’t know why he thought Odo would pick anything else. Of course he’d pick an activity where he would be molding a piece of nothing into a something. He was good at it too.  _ Too good at it.  _ Quark was horrible at it. He ended up giving his clay to Odo to do something with. Odo didn’t seem to mind, making a little stack of latinum. If Quark thought it was absolutely adorable, he didn’t say anything. 

To put it simply, Quark would be treasuring that sculpture. 

“What do you want to do?” Odo asks Quark, holding their quickly cooked creations in his arms. “Your pick. Only fair.”

Anything to do with bathing in pools of water was off the list. They were going out to dinner later. Odo probably wouldn’t want to hit any up nightclubs (Quark might alone, get some ideas). He didn’t want to go cliff climbing  _ at all.  _ He’s had enough of climbing already. Yet, he did hear of gardens with luminescent plants. That might be cool. Perhaps he could smuggle some home without Odo knowing? 

“Let’s go to those luminescent plant gardens after dinner?” Quark suggests. 

Odo hums, considering it. “That sounds very appealing.”

A group of girls in two piece swimsuits walk by, waving at them. It’s weird being  _ so  _ in love with a person. All his life Quark has been a flirt, a charmer who would’ve instantly said something witty in return, but now he has Odo. Odo who’s actually wearing a ring to display his love for Quark. No one compares anymore. 

So, Quark simply smiles back in a polite greeting. 

  
  


Odo is a generous lover and Quark is immensely grateful for it. Whatever Quark wants he gets. But, Odo is gentle and sweet and loving too. He likes to hold Quark, nuzzle his face into the back of Quark’s neck. Quark has never felt as loved as he feels with Odo. It’s refreshing. 

“Isn’t it crazy? Me! Quark! Married?” Quark breathes against the pillow as Odo spoons him. “No one saw this coming. Including me.”

Odo chuckles behind him, tightening his hold around Quark. “Get used to it then,” Odo replies. 

It took persuading for Odo to say yes to Quark. And it took deep, genuine discussions for Quark to figure out why. Odo wasn’t a fan of Laas, but the things that rude Changeling put in his head stayed there. The fact that he wouldn’t be able to grow old with a spouse. Watch as the person he loved withered away as he stayed the same. 

Quark, the businessman he is, eventually got Odo to understand that he understood. He understood what he was signing up for when he proposed. So, Odo finally said yes. Just took the damn guy five times. 

Odo sits up, Quark instantly feeling the lack of heat from Odo’s body. Quark turns over, trying to figure out what Odo so taken by all of a sudden. They were having a moment. 

“Are you aware that I received some sort of pay as chief of security? And that being an ambassador results in a considerable fortune?”

_ Of course _ , Quark thinks. “Yes. Why is this so important right now? We were cuddling.” He doesn’t care how pitiful he sounds right now. Odo knows Quark loves cuddling. It’s very obvious that the Ferengi is touch starved. 

“Well, I am aware that you were thinking of starting a chain a few years ago, but didn’t due to the lack of latinum.”

Quark never talked about that. Too embarrassed to say anything. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Firstly, I keep track of your financial records regularly. Secondly, you talk in your sleep sometimes. Quite endearing.”

He decides not to fight about that. Right now at least. “Whatever. Why does this matter?”

Odo looks at Quark, smiles at him with his ever so Odo smile. “Since we are now a couple, we can share assets. So...I’m suggesting that we can afford branching out together.”

Quark moves closer to Odo, sitting up so quickly it’s comical. He puts his hands on the sides of Odo’s face, kissing him. Kissing him because he means it every time he tells Odo he loves him. Kissing him because Odo is the best thing that’s ever happened to him in his miserable existence. 

“Odo, you have no idea how much I love you,” Quark says against Odo’s lips, “ _ No idea _ .”

Odo merely chuckles, kissing Quark quickly. “We’ll begin the planning when we return to the station, hmm?”

Quark kisses him again, pulling him down on top of him. Yes, Odo is certainly the one. Has always been the one. 


End file.
